


Damp

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [47]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer dislikes the damp as much as Watson does.





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #7: _And Now The Weather. Involve the climate in some way._

I learned very early on that cold, damp days drove the kind one indoors to take up residence by the fire. I frequently joined him, as I had no love of damp, and my presence seemed to lift his spirits.

As time passed, I began taking refuge indoors on such days for my own sake rather than his, though I maintained the pretense that I was there to amuse him.

One winter full of such days found me unable to bear the jump onto his lap; I meowed pitifully when I realized my predicament. The kind one merely patted his knee again, as if my distress was due to the lack of an invitation.

The tall one, his eyes kinder than I had ever seen them, carefully picked me up and set me in my place. He sat in his place and gazed at both of us thoughtfully. "Watson," he said at length, "I dare say Spencer shares your dislike for our present weather. What do you suppose is the ideal climate for a cat?"


End file.
